Butterfly Wedding
by xDreamlessx
Summary: AH, AB. An extra outtake/oneshot based on my story Butterfly Panic, focusing on Bella and Alice's wedding.


**AN: A while back I wrote a special story for a special friend called Butterfly Panic. It was based on her own experiences of how she realized she was gay, and I always promised her that I would write an extra wedding scene for her just as soon as a certain "thing" happened. Well, that thing finally happened, so…**

**Congratulations on finally finding some happiness, babe, and thank you for always being there to inspire me. Love you. ;)**

—

My heart almost beat out of my chest at those first deep notes of the Bridal March.

I couldn't believe it was finally happening.

I was getting married.

Each triumphant note of the organ sent a wave of electric anticipation over my body, wave upon wave until it was difficult to even stand. I inhaled a breath to regain my composure. It was an outdoor wedding and the air that came into my lungs, was cool, clean, refreshing. I opened my eyes and swallowed hard, stationed there at the altar like a groom but clad in a long white dress of shimmering satin, something elegant and slightly understated that wouldn't distract attention from the real bride.

And here she came.

Butterflies fluttered upward in my stomach at the sight of her. I hadn't seen her since last night, since it was apparently bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I was looking at her now and I was almost dying from how beautiful she was in her dress. White and voluminous, layers of lace in bellshaped skirts. White lace gloves, clutching a bouquet of pure white lilies. Tight bodice, slight swell of her breasts. Her face, veiled in white, and her eyes and her smile only barely visible behind the lace by the sheer radiance of them.

The guests were arranged on either side of the aisle, on white wooden folding chairs, every single one of them swivelled to the side to watch Alice make her way toward me. I watched nothing but Alice. Alice watched nothing but me. The aisle itself was merely a lane in the grass marked out by lines of flower petals, purple, pink, and yellow, and she proceeded at a slow pace like something in a dream, shimmering in the sunlight and blinding white, one step at a time, slowly, so slowly. I waited for her at the altar, along with the minister and the maids of honour, each maid attired in matching magenta and carrying matching bouquets of their own. I took another deep breath as she got closer, smiling and gazing at how beautiful she was.

Alice.

My smile wouldn't go away and neither would the butterflies. She ascended the altar, three shallow brick steps, and turned to face me. Underneath her veil she was smiling just as I was.

The service was being held in a small courtyard of Kerry Park, the same place we'd had our second date. That wasn't even a year ago, and yet it felt like whole lifetimes in the past. Back then I had been so scared and tentative to pursue a relationship with Alice. With another woman. And now here I am, only months later, at the very same park to marry the very same woman I had been so unsure about, no longer afraid or uncertain—in fact, I was now never more certain of anything in my life.

The minister was talking, but I wasn't really listening. It was a perfect spring day and the skies were completely clear. We were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes and eventually the minister said:

"You may now recite your vows."

It was this that snapped me out of my trance and caused the butterflies to flutter. Because I knew I was supposed to go first, and—

"Um," I gulped, "me first?"

A few chuckles from the audience. Alice's smile went wider.

"Yes, babe," she said, "you first. Just like I've been reminding you all week."

A few more chuckles. I cleared my throat and blushed a little. I looked down at our joined hands. Hers were gloved, mine were not. I smiled at the feel of lace and the warmth of her fingers. I looked up at her eyes, so dark and pretty, and took a deep breath to recite my vows.

"Alice Brandon," I said. "From the very first moment I saw you, my world has never been the same. Until I met you, I had never experienced true happiness. And now that I have you, I could never picture my world without you."

I let go of her hands and turned to take the ring from Jessica, my best friend, best man, and maid of honour. She handed me the small whitegold hoop, grinning ear to ear, her blonde hair in the first bun she had ever worn.

I turned back to Alice. Her beautiful dark eyes were sparkling with unshed tears of happiness. I look down at her hand and threaded the ring onto her finger and looked back into her eyes to conclude my vow.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I said. "I love you. You are everything I never knew I always wanted. And I am honoured to be your partner."

One of her tears dropped and she had to bite her lip to keep from squealing as she looked down at the ring and looked up again, so flummoxed with excitement that her mouth opened and closed and no sound came out.

Leah, her maid of honour, nudged her with an elbow.

"Ally, your vow," she said, grinning.

Alice startled and the guests gave another polite chuckle. Alice sniffed and wiped her eyes, quickly but delicately to avoid spoiling her makeup, and took the ring from Leah.

"Okay, okay," she said, "just gimme a sec."

She turned back to me and fought to regain her composure. She blinked a few times, causing my heart to explode with each blink. She took my hand and poised with the ring.

"Bella Swan," she said. "I—oh god my vow sucks so much compared to yours."

The guests burst out laughing at that and even I gave a giggle. Alice stomped a foot, as if to stomp out her silliness, took a deep breath, and looked up again.

"Bella Swan," she said. "You make me happier than I ever thought possible. And call me selfish, but that's the reason I want to marry you. Because I want to keep you forever. And never, _ever_, let you go."

She slipped the ring onto my finger, her lips curving into a smirk as if the gesture was to claim me. But she never needed a ring. I was always hers.

Our eyes had caught and we were gazing at each other for a full five seconds, long enough for one person in the crowd to get particularly impatient.

"Yo," Emmett called out, "you gonna kiss or what?"

This earned him a chuckle or two from some of the male guests and an elbow in the ribs from his sister Angela who was sitting right beside him with her husband.

Alice giggled and I shook my head. Still holding hands, we glanced at the minister, and the minister smiled and said:

"In acknowledgement of these vows and before these witnesses, I now pronounce you life-partners."

There. It was official.

I turned back to Alice. Alice turned back to me. All that remained was to seal the vows with a kiss. I lifted her veil, revealing her beautiful face. Both her lips and her eyes were filled with anticipation for our first kiss as a married couple. I leaned to her slightly, filled with butterflies, and she leaned up, and our lips connected just as our eyes closed.

A polite round of applause went up from the guests as we held the kiss for one, soft, warm, romantic moment.

Then Emmett let out a whoop and got another elbow in the ribs.

Alice and I finished the kiss with a giggle and turned to face the applause, holding hands like actresses from a play who were expected to bow. I could see my dad out there, smiling under his moustache and clapping stiffly in his tuxedo, an empty chair beside him for my mother who never came. Alice's parents were in the same row, nearest to the aisle, along with Alice's sister Cynthia. I had only met them recently but they were all very happy for Alice. In the row behind them there was Angela and Emmett, Angela my former best friend and slightly subdued in a navy blue dress, Emmett grinning and rubbing his ribs. Even my boss from work, Edward Mason, was there. We had formed an unlikely friendship over the last few months and I smiled to see him lounging in the back row, clapping and smiling in his calm regal way.

As the applause died down, Alice and I turned back to each other and shared one last look into each other eyes. I mouthed to her:

_I love you_

And she mouthed back:

_Me too._

Then we giggled and finally let go of our hands.

After the ceremony it was time for the photographs, here at Kerry Park. The photographer we hired had worked this location before and she was an expert at arranging the bridal party before various landmarks and panoramas. The first round of pictures were groupshots at the altar, Alice and I in our wedding dresses with our trains spilling onto the steps, the bride's maids behind us each with a bouquet, the parents, the family members.

Alice had more family than me and soon the photographer had taken them aside and left me to watch while she shot a series that over looked the skyline of Seattle and Mount Rainier, a misty blue vista of skyscrapers with Alice and her parents and her sister posed in the foreground before a low brick wall. Alice kept glancing at me and the photographer had to keep redirecting her eyes to the camera. Next was a picture of Alice with a collection of her little nieces, the nieces each in pink and standing behind Alice on a stone bench so that they were a full head taller than Alice and it was Alice herself in her wedding dress who looked like the child. An adorable composition, to say the least.

Angela had been included in the first round of pictures and now she lingered at my side for a while, as if there was something on her mind. She glanced back at the empty altar, most of the guests already drifted away, and sighed.

"It really was a beautiful service," she said. "Reminded me of my own wedding, right here…gosh, four years ago now."

I smiled. I remembered it. I had been her maid of honour, and she probably would've been mine too, if only she hadn't turned out to be such a small minded bigoted bitch. But it was my wedding, so I made the effort to smile pleasantly.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks for coming, Ange. I know you don't really…"

I made a small shrugging gesture, as if to forgive and dismiss her homophobia at the same time. I hoped it made her feel bad and it actually did. She looked down at the grass and looked up again with a guilty smile.

"To be honest, I'm just glad you invited me," she said. "I know I was never a great friend after you and Alice hooked up. But for what it's worth…you both looked wonderful up there."

Well. I suppose that was a little touching.

"Thanks, Ange."

She nodded. There seemed to be something else on her mind as well and after a brief moment of hesitation she said: "Although was the kiss really necessary? I mean, there were kids present, and…"

I chuckled and shook my head. The more time I spent around Angela the more I wondered if homophobia was like homosexuality itself – something you can't really control, just the way you are.

She chuckled as well and even back pedalled a little. "Sorry," she said. "I guess this why I wasn't maid of honour material, huh?"

She looked over at the maids, all standing by in their magenta dresses. Magenta would've looked horrible on Angela. But she was at least trying to be nice so I figured I could console her a little.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have liked the gig, anyway," I said. "Maid of honour always hooks up with the best man—or the other maid of honour, in this case."

I cocked my thumb over my shoulder—where Jessica and Leah were flirting by a fountain, not posing for a picture but picturesque anyway, smirking at each other and pawing at each other's satin-clad waists. They had been dating for a few moments now, ever since Alice and I had gotten engaged, and they had even moved in together. Jess had become quite comfortable with her bisexuality and Leah took full advantage of it with public displays of affection—like now.

They had begun making out, only slightly graphically, and Angela wasn't the only one who seemed to disapprove. Alice's mother cast a few dark looks at them, adjusting her purse awkwardly, and a couple cousins on Alice's side snorted and made a few eye rolls. Probably jealous their own antics with their boyfriends would never be so hot. Angela turned back to me, frowning, and cleared her throat.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm _definitely_ not maid of honour material."

I chuckled and shook my head again.

Soon the photographer called me over for more pictures, just me and Alice now. There was a picture of us sitting on some stone steps, me with my arm thrown around her, her with her legs tucked and blushing under my arm. Another picture of us in a copse of trees, the train of Alice's dress arranged in a pool behind her in the grass like a small white lake. Another picture of us on the overlook, standing at a steel rail with the space needle in the background, nose to nose and gazing into each other's eyes, arranged before this beautiful view and all oblivious to anything but each other. There were lots of pictures but I was happy to pose for them, even though I normally hated photographs. I wanted to remember today forever.

Most of the guests had already left for the reception and soon even Alice and I were climbing into a white Rolls Royce that had been generously supplied by my boss and former admirer, Edward Mason. We had become peculiarly good friends after the success of my latest novel forced us into closer contact, and it was his wedding gift to not only supply the transport but also supply the venue for the reception—his estate. At first I had been tempted to refuse, wary of any tactics against the friend-zone I had placed him in, but it seemed safe enough. He had done similar favours for other employees, so it wasn't suspiciously special treatment, and if he did have designs on me, he probably wouldn't be offering any venues to celebrate my actual marriage.

And the estate was really a perfect venue, better than anything else we might've found. The reception itself was a beautiful affair, outdoors just like the service. The terraces and courtyards behind the estate were filled with guests sitting at tables under small white canopies arrayed with flowers or dancing slowly on the dancefloor. Alice and I arrived, both in white, and wandered together through the crowds, mingling and thanking people for coming. The sun was already beginning to set and the twinkle lights that were strung from tree to tree across the courtyard were like an entire galaxy of stars just over our heads. Alice and I never left each other's side, our hands coming unclasped only to sip champagne or sample appetizers, and soon it was dark and time for dinner to be served.

There was a special tent arranged, the interior arrayed with purple sashes that hung from the crossbeams above a myriad of white tables and white chairs, white flowers in white vases. Alice and I were sitting with the rest of the bridal party at a table that overlooked the other tables and each table glowed in its own corona of candlelight. The caterers were standing by, waiting for everyone to get settled, but before dinner there were the speeches. Some couples like to do the speeches after dinner but Alice and I felt dinner might be more relaxing if we got the speeches out of the way first. And, like most of the guests, neither of us had much desire to listen to our friends ramble on all night – if they were hungry, they'd probably be quicker.

Much to my personal dismay, it was Jessica who rose from her chair and began tapping at her glass with a butterknife to get everybody's attention. I knew this would be the price of making her my best man/maid of honour, I just hoped she wouldn't embarrass me too much in her speech.

"Okay, listen up," she declared, becoming impatient with the stalling. The murmur of voices in the tent slowly quieted down and guests slowly swivelled to Jess politely. Jess was grinning, already kind of tipsy, and she flashed the grin at me for a second before turning back to address the tent. "As many of you know," she began, "Bella is my best friend. She's also my next door neighbour—or at least she was, until she met this pretty chick called Alice who stole her away from me." Jess said this in a teasing way to Alice and then turned back to the guests with a mock pout. "Now I have to pay for my own take out," she quipped.

The guests gave her chuckle. Jess soaked it up.

"But I guess that's a bit off-topic," she went on with a giggle. "To be honest, I didn't bother writing a speech. Bella told me to just wing it. She's the writer around here, not me. I'm just a girl who's best friend is getting married," giggle, giggle.

The point of the speech still seemed to be eluding her and I was getting nervous so I decided to intervene. She had been seated directly beside me and I gave her dress a tug.

"Jess? Get to the point."

"Oh," she said, glancing at me quickly and glancing back at the guests. "Right. The point is, ladies and gentleman, that Bella would not be getting married at all today if it wasn't for me. See, I knew Bella was gay before anyone."

An awkward shuffling from the guests at the word gay. I blushed beat red. Alice was covering her smile with her fingers and watching Jess as if she were an adorable trainwreck. Even Leah facepalmed at her girlfriend.

"I mean, I saw it a mile away," Jess went on, waving her champagne flute about. "It was actually pretty obvious. She'd go on dates with guys and come back like she'd been to school or something. And I could always tell if she had sex with them by how grouchy she was in the morning."

Oh god.

Just kill me.

"And she always had a thing for me too," Jess added teasingly. "She'd never admit it, but she did."

More chuckles from the guest. Alice squeezed my hand supportively under the table, sincerely sympathetic. The blush on my face felt like it was going to explode.

"And then there was Alice," Jess went on. "I knew Alice from the gym. She was kind of on the rebound, looking for someone new. Actually, she used to hit on me all the time, so I guess it's lucky I was never into either of them, or else…"

Now it was Alice getting embarrassed.

"Um, Jess?" she meeped. "Stick to me and Bella, okay?"

More chuckling from the guests.

At least the bastards were entertained.

"Right, right, sorry," Jess said, and then gave her head a quick shake as if to shake away all the champagne in it. "Okay, well, long story short," she continued, "I could tell they were perfect for each other, so I hooked them up on a blind date. Of course, Bella was completely straight at the time and she had no idea Alice was a girl. I never told her. Didn't even tell her Alice's name, just that they were would be perfect together. And, well, to be honest, it kind of didn't go so good at first." She shot a skeptical glance at us, as if even now she had no idea why we didn't just instantly get married upon meeting in consideration of how perfect she said we would be. She turned back to the guests with a giggle. "Actually, it went pretty bad. When Bella came home, she was so pissed. Alice was pissed too. And I admit, maybe it was a little reckless of me to set them up like that. I mean, I did kind of lie and trick them into it. But hey—in the end, I was right, wasn't I? You guys really were perfect for each other."

The guests murmured agreement—the ones who could overlook the profanity in her speech, at least. Alice was still holding my hand and she gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at her. Jess was smiling at us too and then she spun the smile back to the guests.

"Yeah," she said. "So, um…that's about it, I guess. It's actually a really romantic story, I just can't tell it properly. Like I said, Bella's the author here, not me. Actually, her latest book is based on everything that happened, so you could just read it there if you want. Only Bella isn't called Bella, she's called Bobbi. It's pretty transparent if you ask me, but…"

"Jess," I hissed. "How about we wrap it up now, okay?"

"Right, right," Jess said, and then she lifted her champagne flute for the toast. "So, um…to the bride and groom! I mean, the bride. And the bride. Or the, um…partners. Oh, fuck it—to Bella and Alice!"

A loud cheer went up, which did nothing to soothe my humiliation. Alice took a sip of champagne, blushing cutely, and I took a gulp. Jess had tilted back her own champagne flute only to realize it was completely empty. The poor thing couldn't even get that right.

Leah had been seated beside Jess and now she rose with her own glass. Jess giggled and sat down. The guests were already beginning to quiet and Leah didn't bother to tap her glass or anything like that. She just waited, smiling, beautiful in her magenta dress and slightly badass with her shoulder tats.

"Well," she said, after the tent had settled down. She glanced at Jess. "Thanks for warming the crowd up for me, babe."

More chuckling. Jess giggled and sipped from a fresh glass. Leah smiled and turned back to the guests.

"I didn't write a speech either," she said, "because what I have to say is very simple. Alice is a special woman. We dated at one point, and even though it never worked out, we always remained the very best of friends. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. Which is why I'm so glad she met and married a woman like Bella."

She glanced at us and turned back to the crowd.

"I actually had a hand in helping them get together as well," she said. "I helped Bella organize her grand proposal at a roller derby bout. It was very romantic moment, and I'm so glad I got to play a part in bringing you guys together."

She was speaking to us now and she raised her glass. Her eyes were mostly for Alice and you could see that Alice would always be the one that got away.

But beyond all that you could also see that she was genuinely happy for her best friend.

"To Bella and Alice," she said. "May you always be happy together."

Alice gave her a smile, a special smile just between the two of them, as the tent was filled with polite clapping.

Jess let out a whoop.

After the speeches, we were finally allowed to eat. The waiters and caterers came through in their resplendent white jackets with the first course, second course, third course. Alice and I had hardly had a moment to ourselves all day and over dinner we were finally allowed to focus on just each other, eating and chatting and still suspended in that peculiar state of happiness that came from being married—married, at last. My stomach was too filled with butterflies to have much of an appetite but the food was delicious. The main course was a swordfish ratatouille with pernod cream sauce and Alice had to sweep back her veil between each forkful.

"Gosh," she giggled, "it's so hard to eat in these dresses, isn't it? I'm so scared to spill anything on it."

The sauce was white but I understood her point. Her dress was much more voluminous than mine but even I was paranoid of spoiling the pristine white satin I was wearing. "No shit," I said. "I should've worn a tux or something."

"Oh no," Alice said giggling again. "I decided a long time ago that there were not going to be any tuxedoes at my wedding. In all my dreams, it was always dual dresses."

I chuckled to myself. Alice smiled at me and said:

"What?"

"It's just weird," I said, feeling that same surreal happiness wash over me. "I mean, in all my dreams, I was marrying a man. A wedding like this…never even occurred to me."

I took her hand and caressed the lace of her glove.

"Until I met you."

She smiled at me. The tent was filled with the murmur of voices and the click of cutlery but we seemed to be absorbed solely in each other. I squeezed her hand and another chuckle escaped me.

"I still can't believe how much I changed in such a short time," I said. "It's funny how you can go your whole life without ever realizing what you really want, isn't it? And kind of scary, too. I mean, if I never met you, I might never have experienced real love."

I gave her hand another caress. I could feel the diamond of her ring, the symbol of our promise. She smiled at the touch and then lifted the smile to me.

"Well, don't thank me, babe," she said. "Thank Jess."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I think she took enough credit in her speech," I said. "I'd rather just thank you for being so beautiful and perfect. And for agreeing to marry me."

Smiling, I leaned and placed a kiss on her lips.

She giggled and kissed me back.

After dinner the night was beginning to wind down. The cake was served, a three tiered monstrosity of floral frosting topped with two little brides who had their arms linked, a special ordered figurine in the likeness of Alice and I ourselves that looked down from the top tier as the real Alice and I clasped our hands together around the handle of a knife and made the very first cut in the cake. Cameras flashed, people clapped. Catering took care of the rest. Little slices of the cake were being passed out. Alice moaned in pleasure with each bite and had a second slice immediately afterwards.

Then there was dancing. It was customary for the bride to dance with her father and since Alice was the real bride of this whole production I figured the duty would fall to her. But apparently I qualified as a bride as well and Alice had barely taken the floor with her dad when she began urging me to dance with my own. My own father was standing right there beside me, awkwardly with his hands in the pockets of his tux, and we both demurred in exactly the same attitude, lifting a bashful hand and shaking our heads, like father like daughter. But by now a few of our friends were egging us on, including a drunk Jess who was getting loud, so we figured we probably ought to just do it.

Neither of us were natural dancers and for a while we just shuffled in silence, the dancefloor empty of everyone but the two brides and their dad. Finally other couples began to drift onto the floor. Charlie glanced at them and he was probably thinking that it would be much less awkward if we were talking. I was thinking the same thing but I had no idea what to say. Finally he cleared his throat and said:

"So I guess you're mother couldn't come, huh?"

I almost laughed. As far as non-awkward topics of conversation went, my religiously fanatical mother's absence at my gay wedding probably wasn't high on the list. But it was no big deal, really, so I just shook my head.

"Nah," I said. "You know what she's like."

He nodded, realizing his slip up. He glanced again at the other couples, as if someone might tap him on the shoulder and provide him with something appropriate to talk about. He looked back at me, looked down at my dress, and it was my dress that seemed to inspire him.

"Wow," he said. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?"

"Not really, but on a woman's wedding day it's sort of implied, so don't worry."

He smiled and chuckled once. He looked down at his shoes and back at me. "I'm really proud of you, Bells," he said. "All grown up. Married. All those books published."

I had never been one to obsess on making daddy proud but I'd be lying if I said that little glow in my chest didn't feel pretty good.

"All we need now is a couple of grand kids, huh?" he added to lighten the mood.

I snorted a small chuckle. "Yeah. Me and Alice keep trying, but it hasn't happened yet."

"Well, sometimes it takes time. Me and your mother, we…"

He trailed off, realizing I had made a joke. Because, naturally, two women couldn't really conceive in the old fashioned way. He blushed and shook his head.

"You were making a joke."

"Yeah."

He nodded as if it was pretty funny. "Good one."

I grinned and even giggled a little at the thought of me and Alice's future. "When the time comes," I said, "I think it'll be Alice who bares the baby. We haven't talked about it very much, but I think she'd appreciate the whole pregnancy thing more than me. Or maybe we'll have one each, a year or two apart. Who knows."

"Well," he said, smiling at my enthusiasm. "As long as your happy."

I nodded, still grinning brightly. "I am, dad. Very happy. Hey, did you finish reading that novel I sent you yet? It's my latest story. Different from my usual stuff."

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'm not much of a reader, but…" He trailed off for a moment, as if recalling some particular scene from the book. "But yeah," he said. "Very touching stuff."

I nodded, watching his face. When he said touching, I hoped he meant the scene where the main character tells her dad she's gay and the dad reacts in the way a perfect dad would. I had never been comfortable saying it out loud—which is probably why I had to work it into a novel—but I hoped he understood that scene was how I felt about him.

Either way, neither of us had much to say after that. We seemed to have said it all. We continued to dance in silence and the silence had almost become awkward again when we were interrupted by something even more awkward.

Edward Masen.

"May I cut in, sir?" he asked my father, strolling up in his thousand dollar tuxedo as if he owned the place—which he kind of did.

My dad seemed grateful at the interruption, albeit a little confused. "Uh, sure," he said, handing me over almost eagerly. "Go ahead. I'm gonna get a drink. Talk to you later, Bells, okay?"

"Okay, dad," I said, nodding him on his way. He didn't sprint off the dancefloor but he sure moved faster than how he danced.

Meanwhile, Edward was taking my hand and slipping his other hand at my waist. I forced myself to smile and act natural. I suppose it was perfectly normal to dance with a friend on the night of your wedding, but honestly. Given our history, perhaps a little distance would be more appropriate.

"Was that you're father?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You look a lot like him."

I looked at him dryly, clad in my white satin dress, dark hair gathered and styled about my pale shoulders, eyes shadowed and narrowed in anger. I looked nothing like my father, unless I had grown a moustache since the last time I'd seen a mirror. He smiled at my reaction.

"A joke," he said. "Actually, you look very beautiful. You've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to tell you."

I snorted, wise to his flirting ways. "Thanks," I said. "And thanks again for letting us have the reception here, that was very generous of you."

He smiled again and gave me a spin on the dancefloor. "It's the least I could do for one of our most promising authors," he said. "And, of course, a very special friend."

I frowned awkwardly. "I wish you'd say that in a way that doesn't sound like you're hitting on me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Yeah, well, I'm a married woman now, so…"

"Yes, you are. But we're still good friends, aren't we?"

I looked at him, as if weighing the question. Swaying softly to the music, underneath the glow of white paper lanterns that were strung across the dancefloor. His grip on my hand was a little intimate for my taste but perhaps it was just his instinct to make girls uncomfortable.

"Yeah," I said. "We're friends. Actually, it's funny. Did you know you were the first person I ever told that I was gay? For some reason, you were the only person I trusted to tell."

"I remember that night well," he said with a smile. "Although under the circumstances, it wasn't the best thing a lady ever said to me before sex."

I smirked. "Well, what can I say? You just didn't do it for me, buddy."

"No, but you certainly did it for me," he said, twirling me outwards and spinning me back in. "I still remember that dress you wore. It was black and short. You looked incredible."

I didn't answer, I just smiled at him as if daring him to cross the line so I could slap him. Luckily, he knew not to push me too far. He glanced at the edge of the dancefloor and I glanced as well. Alice had finished dancing with her father and she seemed to be waiting for me, sipping a glass of champagne and watching us discreetly in her big white dress.

Edward turned back to me with a smirk. "I think your new wife might be getting a little jealous."

I snorted and raised my eyebrows. "Can you blame her? The last time she saw me and you dance, you kissed me against my will."

He smiled, as if recalling the memory. To me, it wasn't so fond. It had been at the holiday party at Masen Plaza. Alice had been at an important roller derby bout and arrived late to the party to find my boss putting some very inappropriate moves on me, despite my protests. It had led to our first real fight, but it had also led to the realization of how much I truly loved her, so in the end, I guess I had to forgive him for it.

"And what if I kissed you now to congratulate you on your wedding?" he asked, smirking playfully. "Would it still be against your will?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my cheek.

"On the cheek," I said, "go on."

He leaned to my face and if he even came close to my mouth I swear to god–

His lips hit the corner of my mouth.

My god what a bastard. But at least it was only a peck. The butterflies in my stomach gave a furious flutter, but I didn't want to make a big deal about it, so I just gave him some angry eyes and said:

"Asshole."

He chuckled and released my waist. Alice had passed off her champagne to someone else and now she was coming across the dancefloor, tired of waiting. She had a bright smile fixed on her face but you could tell she wanted to rip Edward's balls off.

"Edward, hi," she said cheerfully. "I haven't had a chance to say thanks for letting us borrow your place like this, that was so sweet of you."

"Don't mention it," he said, and then he took her hands and leaned to kiss her cheek. "Congratulations on the wedding, I wish you both all the best."

"Thank you," Alice said, still with a suspicious stiffness in her smile. She was never going to fully trust Edward.

I shook my head and my eyes happened to wander to Angela. She was standing at the edge of the dancefloor with her husband as if she wanted to dance but she seemed to be preoccupied by nagging him about the crookedness of his bowtie.

"Hey boss," I said to Edward, "do me a favour and dance with Angela. Her husband needs a break."

"I'll see what I can do," he said, and then backed away gracefully to allow Alice and I a dance together.

Alice already had her hand on my shoulder. I guess I was leading now. With Edward and Charlie, my hand had been on their shoulders, but now, with Alice, my hand was at her waist. It felt more comfortable like this, to be taller, to gaze down, to smile.

Although Alice wasn't smiling anymore.

"Did that creep kiss you on the mouth?" she demanded.

I laughed and shook my head. "Only a little bit," I said. "But don't worry about Edward, alright? He's a womanizing jerk, he can't help it."

Alice frowned and set her lips. I smiled and rubbed her waist.

"Come on," I said. "You aren't seriously jealous, are you?"

Alice's face softened and she looked aside. When she looked back, there were traces of her old insecurities in her eyes. "Well," she said. "Maybe a little. I mean, look at this place. Doesn't it kill you that this whole estate could've been yours if you married him instead of me? Hell, even I'd go straight for the prick."

I giggled and danced with her softly.

"No, you wouldn't," I said. "And neither would I."

"You sound pretty sure."

"I am."

"And you're positive there isn't even just a little denial left in there?"

"None."

She searched my face, my eyes, my smile. Her insecurities visibly faded away until they were gone completely.

"Well," she said. "Okay."

I stroked her waist again. "Remember my vow, Alice," I said. "You changed everything for me. And that's not an exaggeration. In fact, I never told you, but…"

"But what?"

I blushed a little, but it was a cute story, and I wanted to tell her. "Do you remember that time at the gym?" I asked. "Before we started dating? I went with Jessica just so I could see you, but she ended up leaving, and me and you ended up working out a little on the elliptical, and then you did a little bit of…_yoga_?"

My voice broke on the word yoga.

Even the memory made me flush.

"Yeah," Alice said, with a quizzical frown of recollection. "I think I remember."

"Well," I said, "I was doing sit ups on a weight bench and I was watching you while you did your yoga routine. This was only the second time I had ever seen you but the attraction I felt for you was…powerful. More powerful than anything I had ever felt in my life. So I watched you doing your yoga routine, mesmerized by your flexibility and your tight little spandex clothes. And you were so cute…and sexy…that I actually orgasmed right there in the gym. Just from watching you."

Alice eyes went huge and wide. "Really?"

I gave a nod, trying to reign back my blush.

Alice giggled. "Wow," she said. "That's amazing. I've actually read about that. They say it can happen to some women, especially during ab exercises. Never happened to me, though."

"Try working out in front of a mirror," I said with a smirk.

Alice giggled again. The story seemed to have soothed her a little. I glanced across the dancefloor and I saw that Edward was dancing with Angela. I looked at him, and yeah, he was rich and handsome, but he just wasn't Alice.

I turned back to Alice, smiling.

"The point is," I said, "I meant what I said in my vow. You changed me, Alice. Everything about me. And from now on, the only thing I'll ever want…is you."

We weren't dancing anymore. We were just standing there. I had lifted my hand to cup her cheek and I could feel her blushing underneath it.

"Okay," she said. "I'll remember. And you make sure to remember my vow. Because you belong to me now. Forever."

She gave me a possessive glare of her dark pretty eyes. Then she giggled and swayed on the spot coyly, the lace of her wedding dress rustling audibly. I smiled at her, my beautiful bride, and took her hand and resumed the dance.

—

Alice and I left for the airport directly after the reception. It was a long flight to Venice, and due to the time difference, it was still night when we got there. We took a cab from the airport to our hotel, the Casa dolce Venezia, and rode the elevator directly to the honeymoon suite. We only had a few bags that we carried ourselves. We were both pretty tired by now but both so excited for our first night as a married couple. Alice went exploring in the suite while I examined the queen sized double bed with its royal red bedspread. Smiling, I sat down on it and bounced once or twice, and I was about to call Alice to come join me when Alice called me first.

"Bella, come here and look at this!"

She was out on the balcony and her voice was very excited. I stood up, still smiling, and moved to the open glass doors.

Alice was standing at the marble balustrade and out there was a pitch black sky with a thousand stars all shining and sparkling and reflected below in the ink black canals of Venice.

"Wow," I said, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Nice view. Although I'd probably prefer a view of you in bridal lingerie."

But Alice was excited about something else and she pointed up at the sky. "Look up there," she urged. "See that star there? The big blue one?"

I followed her finger with my eyes. Up there, very high, very small, a bright blue dot.

I instantly knew what it was.

"Oh my god," I said. "Is that…?"

"It's the star I named after you!" she squealed, spinning in my arms to see my face. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember," I said, still staring up at it. "Are you sure, though?"

"Yep," Alice said, spinning back around to look up at the sky. "Planetary body N5 sub 17, codenamed Bella. She's not usually visible like that, but wow."

"Yeah," I murmured.

For a long time we just stood like that, gazing up at the star she had named after me so long ago and letting the perfection of the moment wash over us.

"Hey," Alice said finally, "you know what we should do? We should make a wish on it. That way, it'll definitely come true. I'm an astrophysicist, I know which stars are best to wish on."

I smiled and squeezed her middle. "What should we wish for?"

"Let's wish to live happily ever after."

"Sounds good to me," I whispered in her ear.

She turned in my arms. Our wedding dresses were long gone and we were in plain streetclothes. My top revealed my midriff and the small dark blue butterfly I had gotten tattooed there to symbolize my transformation. The wedding was over and now was the beginning of the rest of our lives as a married couple.

As partners.

I gazed into her eyes and cupped her cheek.

"I love you, Alice," I said.

She smiled. "I love you too, Bella."

And with that, I leaned to her lips and kissed them, here on the balcony of our honeymoon suite, beneath the star she had named after me like a symbol of her love, bright, beautiful, everlasting. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss. Butterflies had begun to stir in my stomach, fluttering up in happiness, and like the star in the sky that watched over us, those butterflies were never going to go away.

—


End file.
